How to Pick Up Ladybugs
by taking it easy
Summary: Adrien finds out by accident that Ladybug is Marinette. But they've both rejected his advances. Good point Plagg, they brushed off Chat Noir, but Adrien might have a shot. Although, she never responded to my simple flirting... Maybe... Is she the kind of girl that likes pick up lines?


He had no idea how he hadn't figured this out sooner. Adrein Agreste groaned into his pillow, thinking of the young woman – his _classmate_ \- and the pink light he had seen her shrouded in.

Marinette was Ladybug.

His Lady had been sitting right behind him all year – he had helped her translate for her uncle – he

"I tried to set her up with _Nino._ " Adrien grimaced into the feather-free pillow beneath his head.

Plagg looked up from his slice of camembert, "When are you going to stop complaining and do something about it then?" The kwami inquired, half-whining and half-curious.

"What can I do? Ladybug has rebuffed every one of my advances, and Marinette barely even takes me seriously."

"As Chat Noir."

Adrien paused in his melodrama, wondering at the short statement.

Plagg rolled his eyes, "She doesn't know Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir."

"… No. She does not." Adrien kept gazing at Plagg expectantly, wondering where the line of thought was leading.

Plagg groaned through another mouthful of his cheese. "So, get her to like you as Adrien. You _are_ a model, after all. Objectively, you look good."

It was the most encouragement Plagg had ever given him, and Adrien went starry eyed at the thought.

"Stop looking at me like –"

"You really do care!" Adrien reached up to his floating friend to hold the tiny creature delicately in his hands. "Here," The blonde reached into his pocket, pulling out a small round tin and opening it. "You deserve it."

Leaving the excited kwami of destruction in his wake, Adrien stood. He began to pace the length of his room.

"But this doesn't change the fact that despite my humor and smoothness, Ladybug hasn't reacted to my flirtatious advances at all. I doubt I'll have much more luck with Marinette. I need a new approach.

"Maybe she's the kind of girl that likes pick-up lines?" Adrien turned back to his now fattened up kwami.

Plagg shrugged, "I dunno. You humans hardly make any sense to me."

"Pick-up lines it is."

…

The next morning, Adrien rushed eagerly into his homeroom class. He had several generic lines ready for use, and with his black cat-like reflexes he was certain he could come up with more to fit any given situation.

He was good at thinking quickly like that.

The model sat down by Nino, awaiting Marinette's arrival while casually conversing with his friend.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng entered the room.

Quickly, Adrien's eyes darted to the unsuspecting girl in front of him. As she approached to aisle to seat herself in her usual spot behind him, he was analyzing the data before him. Legs: Pink – Shirt: White, with some flowery designs – A black jacket covered her shoulders and arms – Hair: Dark blue with pigtails. Typical.

Deciding to go with a modest line so he would not offend her, Adrien turned slightly to face the aisle as she passed.

"Hey, Marinette," he began, smiling gently at the girl even as she jumped nearly a foot in the air, "I wasn't bready for how good you look today, but I loaf it."

A beat passed, then another. Red exploded onto Marinette's face as it no doubt heated to a temperature that could bake its own bread.

That was good, Adrien decided, that was a positive reaction in my favor. It seemed pick-up lines were, in fact, the way to His Lady's heart.

He turned to the front to let the flustered girl calm down. His casual flirting with Ladybug never worked because he wasn't projecting enough. Go figure.

Less than an hour later found their teacher leaving, explaining she had to go early to make an appointment and demanding they behave until their next teacher arrived.

Adrien immediately seized the opportunity by spinning around on Marinette, an action which elicited a small 'eek' from the girl.

"I was actually thinking of going to the doctor myself. I feel a bit off." He put the back of his hand on his forehead and swooned comically, obviously joking. He got a couple chortles in return before he turned to look Marinette in the eyes. "I am though: _love_ sick."

The reactions were less belated this time as Alya gaped and Nino coughed violently. Marinette was spared the least as she looked as if she might pass out from having too much blood in her head. Adrien swore he could see steam leaking out her ears.

Nino nudged his arm, no doubt wondering what was up and why he was doing this. He grinned as he turned to fall into hushed conversation with his disc jockey friend.

"I decided that since I'm in love with Marinette, that I'd go about wooing her with pick-up lines." He whispered, keeping his voice low.

Nino's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up behind the bill of his cap. " _Dude._ When did _that_ happen?" He sounded offended, Adrien mused.

Trying to mollify his friend, the model responded, "It was pretty recent actually. I only figured it out last night." After assuring his friend that he bore no ill will in not telling him about his plan, Adrien turned back to the front of the room.

Straining his ears, he attempted to listen to the whispered discussion between Marinette and Alya, but he had no luck deciphering the hushed tones.

…

It wasn't until lunchtime that Adrien tried another line. A bit more daring this time, he chose a line that was a bit more suggestive, but Adrien still tried to keep it modest for now.

"You brought lunch today, Marinette? That's new," Alya had said.

The girl in question nodded, "My dad is trying out a new pork bun recipe, so we had some left overs."

It wasn't Adrien's fault, it wasn't. Marinette gave him a golden opportunity and he couldn't be held responsible for taking it.

"I'd like to try _Marinette's_ pork buns." He said, making sure to obviously glance down at her waist, but also taking care not to stare or be offensive. He found his heart beating and his mind dreading the consequences of such an action. He hadn't thought anything of it until, of course, the moment _after_ he' said it. But what if she _was_ offended, what she –

He found himself turning around after the fact when he heard a soft thud. He looked down to see Marinette practically glowing red from her spot on the floor. It was obvious she had slipped down after his remark.

Alya sunk down after the girl to help her up.

"Marinette," Adrien started hesitantly. He watched as the girl took a sizable, if shaky breath before turning to him. A little more confident now that he had her attention, "If you get any hotter, you'll have to start making toast instead of bread."

That one had been an accident, he swore! He had meant it as a joke, because she looked like she was burning up she was so red.

Alya looked at him with a look that Adrien could not interpret – mostly because he was not paying her any attention at all.

Marinette looked incredibly faint right now, though, so Adrien crouched down beside her still prone form. HE rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry, Marinette. I just wanted to go on a _date_ with you, so I figured I'd start with some _grape_ pick-up lines."

…

Adrien looked at the bakery door while readjusting the gifts in his arms. Marinette had said _yes_. He still hardly believed it. He guessed Plagg was right, he _was_ a model. Those good looks had to help with something in his life he supposed.

The door opened in response to his knock. Marinette looked good. She probably made that dress.

Adrien grinned at her before presenting the three bags in is arms.

"I brought you some flours."


End file.
